A High School Story
by BookLover86
Summary: Welcome to Goode High School. Everything here is normal. Well was normal. When two freshmen, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, meet the school is turned upside down. Will they fall in love or become enemies? What will happen to the couple we know and love? Will this be a new begining or the end for Percabeth? Will they sign each others yearbooks or hate each other?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV **

Rinnng! Rinnng! Rinnng! With the alarm sound burned into my mind, I shouldn't be surprised every morning when it blasts its ring, yet I am. I sigh and press the off button, almost knocking the clock of the table, and drag myself out of bed. I look into the clear, round mirror implanted on my wall, just above my dresser, which is right next to the faded door of my closet. My curly blond hair is tangled and sticking out at all different angles. My grey eyes look weary and tired, as they do every morning. My eyes wander to the photo of Luke Caslen, my boyfriend, taped on the dark oak frame of my mirror. His blue eyes bright and happy, his blond, rugged hair spiked up, and the long, rough scar on his cheek gleaming white in the blinding sunlight.

"Annabeth! Ten minutes till school starts!" My stepmom calls up. I groan inwardly. Me and my stepmom haven't been exactly on the same page since my dad married her. Sometimes she tries to get me in trouble with my father. I glance at my clock. It was 7:50 A.M.! It really was ten minutes till school started! I throw on a grey v neck with an owl on the front. I tug on some faded denim shorts. My grey tennis shoes are waiting by my door frame and my school backpack contents are scattered around my room. I grab my binder, pencils, notebooks, erasers, and, of course, my books. I stuff it all into my backpack and tug on my shoes. I grab a ponytail holder off my cluttered dresser and run out my door. I sprint downstairs and almost run into my brothers. Bobby and Matthew jump back. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry! Bobby? Matthew? Are you two okay?" I blurt out. "Yeah, Annie. We're fine." Matthew reassures me. "Good." I grab a banana and bolt out the door throwing my good-byes behind my shoulder. My shoes slap the pavement as I run the 3 blocks to Goode High School. I rake my curly hair into a messy ponytail as the brown bricks of the school come into view.

"My first day of school and I'm almost late. Great start." I mutter to myself. My best friends, Thalia and Piper, meet me outside. "Annabeth! Where have you been? School starts in 5!" Thalia shoots out. "I woke up late." I get out. "Thalia! Don't scold her. You sound like my mom." Piper scolds. Thalia rolls her eyes as I break out laughing. "Come on." I drag my arguing friends inside. "We need to get to the office to pick up our schedules." Piper reasons. "Good idea." I agree. We walk into the school as the first bell rings and the principal comes onto the intercom. "Hello students and welcome to Goode High School. Please pick up your class schedules and locker assignments in the office. In ten minutes orientation will begin in the auditorium. Everyone is required to attend. If you are not there, you will get 2 weeks of after school detention. Enjoy your year at Goode High School." "Wow. He gives you a head up on detention at least." Thalia noted. "That's something." Annabeth laughed. All three of us walked together to the office and grabbed our schedules. "Hey, we have most of our classes together. Awesome." Piper observed. As we walked down to the auditorium we passed our lockers. "Why don't we drop our stuff off at our lockers." I suggested. "Good suggestion." Thalia thanked.

I try the combination to my locker and it doesn't open. I start getting frustrated and annoyed. I try 2 more times and still nothing. "Are you okay?" Piper asks me. "I'm fine." I reply. "You two go ahead without me." "You sure?" Thalia asks. "Yeah I'm sure. Go." I urge. They walk away as I try 2 more times to open my locker. I was about to punch my locker before I felt a tap on my shoulder and a male voice asking, "Need help?" "Yes." I grumble, embarrassed that he saw me trying to get my locker open. A guy about 15 elbows his way in between me and my locker. A few clicks later, my locker door is standing wide open. "Thanks." I say as I move my eyes to his face. He had disheveled dark hair, I would guess black, and sea green eyes. He was dressed in a dark green v neck and faded jeans. "Your welcome." He said with a smile. As I start toward the auditorium, he grabs my arm. "Wait! I didn't catch your name." He breathes. I look back, amused and open my mouth before the 2 minute bell rings. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I yell across my shoulder as I yank my arm from his grasp. I reach the doors of the auditorium and look back. A look of disappointment was etched across his face. The guilt I had pushed down started rising up into my throat. I had not known him for 30 seconds before I had to run. I shake my head and throw open the doors to the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! My name is…BookLover86! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Once I post this chapter, I will need at least 2 reviews to post another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Percry Jackson. I only own the plot. Enjoy and please recommend to friends. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was so confused. I helped a girl open her locker, and she ran off before I caught her name. I follow her into the auditorium. My eyes scan the crowd…There she is! Her curly honey blond hair stands out in the mass of students. She walks over to two girls, one has short, spiky black hair and startling blue eyes and the other one had long, silky brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, so you could never tell the true color. They are obviously friends. I was about to go over and ask her name before a mane of red curly hair edged its way into my line of sight.

I sigh. It was Rachel Dare, my girlfriend. She was an artist and very bubbly. "Hey, boyfriend." Rachel peeped. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. A lot of guys like Rachel. They wish they could date her, and the top thing that gets them to have a crush on Rachel is her eyes. Her eyes are always sparkling with her non-stop excitement and are emerald green. Everyone says that our eyes are identical, but mine are sea-green, so ours are different. I always say so, because I never really shared her love. I mean, come on. She acts like me, getting in trouble and always cracking jokes, and our personalities are almost exactly the same, so when we hang out, hug, or give each other pecks on the cheek, it's like doing it with myself. It feels so awkward and weird. I don't really like Rachel, but she is head over heels for me. My best friend Jason asked me if I had noticed her staring and gawking over me. I hadn't and he dared me to go on one date with her. She nearly fainted when I asked her. She was so kind and gentle, I thought she was like that all the time, but she wasn't. She held all her life's excitement in her voice and eyes and also talked a thousand miles an hour. I was shocked to know that she was still sweet and gentle, but not all the time. I wanted to break up with her, but she was still so sweet and gentle at times, I didn't have the heart to. I never found the right time to, so I just kept with her. I always thought another girl would never come along, but when I had helped that strange girl, I had no idea what would happen. I just liked helping people. When I saw her face, I felt compelled toward her, like I needed to breathe her air or I would never breathe. That's why I was so desperate to learn her name, but still didn't. I was disappointed, and took after her after she disappeared into the auditorium doors.

"Can you call me by my name, Rachel?" I groaned. "Why, boyfriend? I just love to savor that word on my tongue. Even after 2 months of dating, I just still can't believe that the Percy Jackson is my boyfriend." Rachel rambled. "I know. You tell me that every day." I reminded her. "You're so funny! Come on, I have a special seat saved for my boyfriend…" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I raised my voice a little. "Jeez. Did you eat the wrong blue pancake this morning?" Rachel pouted. "Let's just sit." I voiced. Rachel agreed. I had to admit, she looked pretty cute today, wearing a green camisole that matched her eyes, some dark blue, almost black, short shorts and silver flats. Her thick, curly, red hair was tied back in a high bun with a few tendrils hanging on the sides of her face. Her sparked eyes were outlined in black and sparkly silver was on her lid. Her light rose cheeks and rose red lips enhance the rest of her outfit. I followed her to two seats a couple rows in front of the blond. It was almost like I could feel the blond's grey eyes burning into the back of my neck. I shudder. "Sweetie. What's wrong?" Rachel worried. "Nothing." I reassure her. We sit.

The orientation was boring and just reviewed the rules in different forms over and over. After the longest 20 minutes I have ever experienced, it was over. We got up and started toward the doors before I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back but there was just a crowd. A melodious called out, "Stay back." "I'll meet you by my locker, Rachel." I told her. She nodded and took off. I shuffled into one of the rows and waited. Once the mob was gone, I scanned the room. Standing by the fading stage, stood the strange girl. Her honey hair shimmering in the stage light. Her grey eyes a thousand miles away, yet looking extremely bored. "Are you the one who asked me to wait?" I question her. "Yep. Got a problem with that?" She asked. I shook my head. "Good. Anyway we never exchanged names. I'm Annabeth Chase." She introduced and stuck out her hand. "I'm Percy Jackson." I shook her hand. She smiled. "As in the Percy Jackson that Rachel Dare keeps drooling over and dreaming about?" She laughed. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I said embarrassed by Rachel. "Anyway, good to meet you." Annabeth smiled and I returned the smile. I waved goodbye and started up the aisle. I looked back and she was just standing there. My heart did a little leap when I thought of her name and saw her beautiful face. It had never been that way with Rachel. My mind was so confused. I decided not to think about it as I pushed open the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And remember, 2 reviews to post next chapter. Review and keep in touch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I didn't get my 2 reviews, but I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I just love it! Am I right? Come on! Percabeth Forever! ;)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

_Percy Jackson._ The name kept ringing in my head. I had no idea why I stopped him. I just felt like I needed to know his name, in case I never saw him again. It wasn't hard to find him. His disheveled raven black hair, his tan skin, his strong arms, and his beautiful, mesmerizing sea-green eyes… Whoa! Snap out of it! I told myself. "He has a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend." I muttered. As if on cue, Luke came running down the aisle toward me. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Luke scolded me. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. I knew if I told him that I was here to learn a boy's name, he'd freak out and start getting way overprotective. It was better if he didn't know.

"Well, class starts soon. Lets go." Luke grabs my hand and drags me to class. After 3rd period Luke told me that after 4th period, he would meet up with me at my locker. After 4th period, I head for my locker. I grab a book from inside and start reading. A flash of black brings me out of my book. I look to my left and catch my breath. Percy was just 4 lockers down from me. He caught my eye, smiled and waved. My heart did a double flip inside my chest when I looked into his eyes. I blushed slightly and buried my nose farther in my book. Out of the corner if my eye, I saw his confused expression. When he was confused, he was really cute. His eyebrows got scrunched together and his eyes took on a far away look. I smirked and pulled the book up closer to my face.

A second later I got a text.

It was from Luke.

Coming in 3 

I texted back.

_Great _

I put my book back in my locker and saw a redhead walking my way. I inwardly groaned. It was Rachel Dare, Percy's boyfriend. She walked over to Percy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My stomach sparked with a strong emotion that I couldn't place for a second. She turned for a moment and Percy wiped the red lipstick mark off his cheek. I chuckled. He heard me and looked my way. When Percy looked at me, his expression said, Why me? and Help! I probably got on my thinking expression, because he looked at me confused. I snapped out of it, as I saw Rachel, basically dragging, Percy to the lunchroom. Until he and Rachel disappeared into another hallway, Percy's eyes never left me. I placed the emotion. It was jealously. My mind got twisted up. I was never jealous when a girl and a guy kissed before. Sure, Luke rarely kissed me, but I still never was jealous of other boys or other girls. What was wrong with me?

I shook my head. I was just tired. I barely got any sleep last night. I was in the middle of a riveting book and couldn't stop. The mother did it. I still can't believe it! Luke strolled up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Who do you love?" I smiled. This was how he always let me know that he's there. Usually I reply, "My hero. My Luke." But today I hesitated before answering. Luke's lips took on a frown and his eyes got a confused look in them, but I didn't notice. I was deep in thought. Who did I love? After the strange events this morning, I has no idea. To hid my hesitation, I quickly and hurriedly replied my usual answer. He grinned and took my hand. We walked to the cafeteria, all the while Luke holding my hand, as I thought about the question Luke asked. What would have happened if I answered with someone different? Would he freak? I told myself to put it out of my mind and grabbed a tray, prepared for high school lunch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. I feel lost without reviews. So please, please, please review. Keep posted. ;)**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Thank you henrie locker! You were my first reviewer. **

**I'm glad you think it's interesting. **

**Please recommend and remember, **

**2 reviews=new chapter. **

**Keep posted! **

**BookLover86 out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Congratulate me! (You don't have to congratulate me) I got my first 2 reviewers! Triple shout outs to henrie locker and mateo1999roxs**

**henrie locker was my first reviewer. I'm so glad that you think my story is "quite interesting" as you put it. Keep reading and Keep posted. ;)**

**mateo1999roxs was my second reviewer. I'm sorry 'bout the internet problem, but you managed to review anyway. I'm glad you like the way I ****portrayed Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, and Luke. Usually it's Luke trying to get Annabeth and Rachel trying to get Percy, but I thought with Rachel dating Percy and Annabeth dating Luke, I thought the Percabeth relationship would be more interesting and complicated. If you can't wait, then don't. The next chapter is coming up!**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

aHigh School Lunch. It's one of the most dangerous times of day. You had a choice of 20 tables, not. The popular kids sit at the table directly in the middle. The semi popular were in a circle around the popular. The average student sat in a circle around the semi popular and the nerds or bookworms sat at the tables that weren't full. Which was about 3 dusty, broken tables next to the trash or doors. The school's bullies had a table all to themselves. I was one of the average kids, cause I sat there last year at the middle school Although, I didn't know that I had been bumped up to semi popular. After all, I had been made captain of the swim team. I guess that's important, because when I sat at one of the average tables, the head of the semi populars, Jason Grace, came over to me and said, "Congrats dude! The populars decided that the captain of the swim team is a semi popular."

"Thanks, man." I said, but inside I was groaning. Rachel was a semi popular and being an average, I had avoided sitting by her at lunch, but with me being a semi popular, she would sit by me for the rest of the year. Just my luck. I was actually going to see if Annabeth was an average. If she was, I was going to catch up with her. She looked intimidating at first, but I knew that once she became your friend, she would be one of the best you ever had. But now, cause I'm a semi popular, I won't be able to, unless Annabeth was a semi popular. Then I saw Rachel walking towards me. When she me sitting at the semi popular tables, her face lit up. I mean, it was like, summer sun light. She beamed at me and proceeds to sit in the seat next to me. She grinned at me and started hugging my arm. I yanked it from her grasp and started to eat my food. "Anyway, welcome Percy." Jason started and then he introduced me to all the other people at the table. In total there was going to be 9 other people. There was going to be 5 girls and 4 boys.

The girls were: Silena Bear, Thalia Grace (Jason's sister), Piper McLean, Hazel and one other girl that hasn't come yet. Jason assured me she would. Piper had kaleidoscope eyes and choppy, chocolate brown hair, Thalia had electric blue eyes; identical to Jason's, and short, spiky, black hair, and Hazel had luminescent golden eyes and curly, cinnamon colored hair. The guys were: Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo (one of my best friends), Tyson O' Eyer (who is also my half-brother), and one more to come. Leo had sparked brown eyes and curly black hair, Nico had almost black hair and dark brown eyes, and Tyson had brown shaggy hair and baby brown eyes. They said they would introduce me to the other 2 later. After about 2 minutes of eating, Rachel was back on my arm, and 2 people were walking towards my table. One was a girl with curly blond hair and the other was a guy with rugged short blond hair. They were close together and the guy seemed to can't wait to put his tray down. He was walking faster than the girl. She seemed to slow down when I caught her eye. Then she sped up. They reached the table at the same time and sat down together. I stifled a gasp. Her eyes were gray and startling. It was Annabeth! She was a semi popular! She caught my eye and gave me a warm smile. I gladly returned the smile. The guy saw me and gave me a death glare. Jason saw he glare and pulled me aside.

"That's Luke and Annabeth. They're dating and Luke hates it when other guys eye his girlfriend." Jason explained. For some reason I hated the fact the Annabeth was dating someone. I pushed away the feeling and went back to the table. "So, Luke and Annabeth, this is Percy. Percy, Annabeth and Luke." Jason introduced. I shook Luke's hand and nodded at Annabeth. He shook my hand, but still eyed me angrily and Annabeth returned my nod, but her eyes were shining very warmly. "So, what's everybody's position that makes them semi popular?" I asked. Turns out, Piper is head of the fashion design club, Thalia is head of the gymnastics team, Silena is head of the makeup department, Hazel is head of the equestrian (riding) club, Annabeth was head of the scholastic decathlon team, Rachel is head of the dance team, Jason is vice class president, Tyson is head of the animal protection club, Leo is head of wood shop, Nico is head of the wilderness club, and Luke was a linebacker on the football team. I told them I was captain of the swim team.

After that, I just continued to eat my lunch. At one point, Annabeth caught my eye and smiled in my direction. Rachel saw her and sneered. She then proceeded to hug back onto my arm, even tighter than before. Annabeth quickly lost the smile. After lunch, I lost Rachel and stopped by my locker. A few moments later, a certain blond walked up to her locker. "Hey, Annabeth!" I called to her. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Sup, Percy." She greeted me. "I'm sorry 'bout Rachel. Sometimes she is…over protective." She laughed. "Same with Luke. Just, word to the wise, don't do anything that will tick Luke, 'cause trust me, you'll never know what hit you." She warned me. I agreed. We talked for About another 5 minutes. She has a dad, a step-mom, and 2 younger brothers. I told her about my mom, my step-dad, my brother, and my dog, Mrs. O' Leary. By the time we were done the bell rang. Turns out, we had the same class, so we walked together to class. Rachel and Luke were in P.E., all away across the school, so we weren't worried. Once we got there we sat next to each other. When I looked at her, my heart did a 400 yard track run around the school. She caught me looking at her, and we both blushed tomato red. I had a girlfriend, so why was I feeling this way about Annabeth?

* * *

**Please give me more reviews. Before I can post another chapter, I will need 3 reviews.(sorry it went up. I need more time)**

**Keep reading and Keep posted! ;)**

**BookLover86 out**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't** **posted a new chapter. I've gotten 6 reviews! I'm rejoicing! A lot of you want ****this story to continue. Thank you that! I when I post another chapter, I'll post all the names of the people who gave me new reviews.**

** I can't post the next chapter until my question gets answered by a fellow author on this site. I was wanting to use their FanFiction as a book that Annabeth is reading! **

**It's called Heart By Heart by luna-incendia14. Please read. It's probably my favorite, so I suggest you give it a shot. Anyway, when I post the next chapter, I promise it will be great!**

** Keep reading and Keep Posted! ;)**

**BookLover86 out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello! If you read my latest update, then you would know why I didn't update sooner. I fianlly couldnt wait to update. I tell luna-incendia14 in my story, if they didn't want they're story in here, then I would orane it out and replace it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Good going Annabeth. You're blushing in front of a guy that you barley know. And you have a boyfriend! Once again, I find myself asking the question, Why am I like this around him? It made my head hurt, like doing pi times infinity. It was brain stressing. After class I saw Percy heading back to his locker and I didn't want to blush anymore in front of him, so I went to the library. I found my favorite book, checked it out, and sat down on basically "my chair". I come here so much and only sit in this chair, that no one else sits in it. It was the most comfortable chair in the library and a very fine mix of violet and grey, my 2 favorite colors. My favorite book is called, 'Heart By Heart' by someone called luna-incendia14. **(A/N I chose this because at this website there is a FanFiction called heart by heart by luna-incendia14. It is totally my favorite FanFiction that I have ever read. So give a shout out to luna-incendia14, cause she is a talented writer and has very creative ideas. PLEASE don't kill me luna-incendia14! I only chose your story, because I love it so much! ;) If you don't want me to use your story, then, please, tell me in the reviews and I'll take it out and replace it with another book.) **

It's about a girl and a boy in high school. The girl has bruises and the boy has scars. The girl leaves letters in the high school's library books and the boy finds them. Pretty soon, the boy falls in love with the girl behind the letters. Years later, the boy is an aspiring musician and the girl is a writer in the making. The girl thinks the boy think he's all that. Then the girl starts a story on a website for young writers. Her site name is WiseGirl86. The boy reads the story and starts messaging her. His site name is GreenEyes&BlueCoke. After messaging her for a while, the boy falls in love with the girl behind the screen. Pretty soon, the boy and the girl meet personally and after that, it was just a matter of time before the boy fell in love with the girl. She fell in love with him, not knowing he's a popular musician. Pretty soon, they are dating and while she's at his house, she gets her shirt dirty and the boy lets her borrow one of the ones he got from charity. While changing, she notices a box and looks inside. Inside we're her letters! That's we're I left off.

I continue. When I read, I'm in a whole different world. I let my thoughts get carried away with the elegant words inscribed on the crisp page. I feel like a part of the book. It calms me down.

Then the school bell rang. I sighed and dragged myself out of my book. I got up, and walked briskly to my locker. Percy was at his and I kept my gaze close to the ground, so I won't have to look into his beautiful sea green eyes. I know if I did, I would melt like a sundae on a hot summers day. Whoa! Don't know where that sudden burst of country came from and don't know why I was thinking about Percy that way. I scolded myself mentally before I got a text from Luke.

cant drive u home got fball practice

I sighed and texted him back.

_ok c u tomorrow_

I had no ride home now. What was I going to do? Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned on my heel and caught my breath. Percy was standing not 2 feet away from me.

His troublemaker smile played on his lips and his messed up hair was falling across his gorgeous sea green eyes…and I'm back in reality. I have to use all my strength not to stutter as I ask him, "So, what do you want Percy?" "Well, I was coming and going to ask your opinion on what book to do a report on. Heart By Heart by luna-incendia14 or The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan?**(see what I did ;))**" He questioned me. "Heart By Heart." I replied automatically, "It's my favorite." "Cool. I'll give it a try."

He gave me a smile that made me feel like a 5 year old gawking at the candy shop. He asked me if I had a ride. I was surprised to say the least. How did he know? I replied no. And then, Percy Jackson, offered me, Annabeth Chase, a ride home! I didn't want to seem too excited so I waited for 5 seconds befor replying yes. He led me outside to a beat up Porsche. His mom was waiting in the drivers' seat. Percy asked his mom if they could take me home.

She said she would. Percy opened the door for me and I got in. Then Percy went to the other side and got in the car and his mom drove off. Little did I know was that two people were watching us drive off. A certain basketball player who came outside to get his water bottle from his car. The other was a certain artist who had come out to wait for her mom to pick her up. They didn't say a word to each other, but they both silently agreed. Their other "half" had some deep explaining to do. And with that the basketball player stormed inside and the artist got a piece of paper and colored it black, for her mood. Just wait till tomorrow they both thought…

* * *

**Ciffy! My first serious one too! Anyway, thank you for reading and for the next chapter to be posted I will need 5 more reviews. I have 7 now. I need 12 total to post the next chapter. A lot of readers like my story, so it shouldn't be too hard to get 5 more, I think?**

**Anyway, Keep reading and Keep Posted **

**BookLover86 out! ;)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry. This chapter is 2 reviews late. I was really busy and I did something wrong with my iPod and had to restore it and I was worried sick, because I mostly write my FanFiction on my iPod and I was worried something would ****accidentally delete my stories and I'll stop rambling now. Just read.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

This was the worst day of my life. It started out so great, too. I woke up at 6:30 and just lied there for a minute, replaying yesterday in my head. First day of school. Almost late. Couldn't open locker. Cute boy helped me. Wait! I didn't think that. Orientation. Found out cute boy's name, Percy. ANNABETH! QUIT CALLING HIM CUTE! My mind screamed. Went to lunch. Saw Percy sitting at my table. Talked to Percy at lockers. Blushed while Percy was looking at me. Went to the library. Read. Went to locker. Percy asked for my opinion. Percy took me home. I ate dinner. I studied. I read. I fell asleep. "Pretty normal day." I tell myself. I get up and look at the clock. 6:45. I jump into the shower, slather my curls in shampoo suds, and massage smooth conditioner into my soft hair. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. I go into my room and grab my clothes. I pick out a simple orange tank top and denim shorts. I throw on some silver flip-flops and brush back my soft curls into a ponytail. I grab my backpack and grunt. It's heavier because of the 7 or 8 books I bought home. I stagger downstairs where my step mom, Helen, was cooking breakfast. Helen is a petite, Asian woman. She made scrambled eggs, fruit, and pancakes. I see Bobby sneaking towards my plate. I sneak up, and right when he's about to take a big bite of my pancake, I lift him up and carry him into the living room. He pounds on my back and I dump him on the couch. I see Matthew walking up to my plate and I run over. I scoop him up, carry him to the couch, and dump him next to his brother. They're cracking up and Helen is stifling a smile. I saunter over to my plate and start eating. I shoot a smug look at my brothers as I take a big bite of my pancake. Helen rolls her eyes and starts doing the dishes. I finish breakfast and run out the door. As I walk to school, I see a couple holding hands and looking dreamily at each other. I frowned. Luke never did that with me. I shook my head. Positive thoughts. When I got inside school, I saw Luke hurrying towards me. I got a bad feeling inside my stomach as I greeted him.

"Hi Luke. What's wrong?" I asked. Obviously something was wrong. His hair wasn't brushed and his eyes looked wary, and angry. His lips looked like they housed a permanent scowl and over all, he just looked stressed. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Annie." He replied. I almost detected sarcasm, but shook the thought away. "Luke, I'm going to find out and, for your own safety, don't ever call me Annie again." I joke, but he doesn't smile. "We just need to talk." He said wearily and walked off. I ran to catch up with him. I followed him to the science classroom. I sat at one of the desks and pressed, "Luke, please, I want to know." I hated not knowing things and he knew that. "Fine." He gave in. He drawer out his phone and flipped through the pictures he's taken. He stopped at one and flipped the phone around so I could see a picture. It was a photo of Percy holding my hand, him talking to his mom. It looked like we were dating. My eyes widened and my jaw drops to the floor. He smirks, then returns to his frown. I sighed and started. "Luke, we aren't dating. He came up to me for a book report suggestion, then asked me if I needed a ride home, and since you couldn't take me home, I said okay. He took me home and that's it. To explain the picture, he had grabbed my hand to lead me outside and he was asking his mom if the could take me home." I explained. He still looked skeptical and shook his head. "What about yesterday at lunch? You two looked in love." He questioned. "I smiled at him, because earlier that day he helped me open my locker before orientation. I couldn't get it and he got it for me." I reasoned, starting to get annoyed.

"You could've told me that." Luke drawled. "Okay. You want to know everything happening in our relationship?" I was fed up with him. He nodded, leaning toward me. "Fine. I've done nothing wrong in our relationship ever. I've never thought of a another boy since yesterday." His eyes widened, but I was on a roll. "Yes, Percy is dating Rachel, not me. After orientation, the reason I was still in the auditorium, was because I wanted to learn the name of the person who opened my locker. I met Percy then. After that, we went to class and talked after lunch. When the day was over, he took me home. That's it. Believe me now?" I had probably rambled for 2 minutes, and I was out of breath. Luke said nothing. "Well, now I want to know everything about your side of our relationship. He narrowed his eyes and took out his phone. He scrolled through the pictures for 5 minutes. He came to a picture of the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, 2 years ago. We were both so happy. He scrolled to the next one. It was dated the same day, but he was with another girl. She was kissing him. He kept on showing me pictures like that. First one, we had a date, next one, he was smooching with another girl. 7 pictures showing more then smooching and one showed them both in a heated make out session. After he showed me the last one, I had tears running down my face. It didn't help that I punched him, hard, in the nose. I heard and felt a satisfying crunch. He staggered back, then slapped my face hard. I could feel a bruise forming. I kicked him in his soft spot and he crumpled. I planted my foot on his chest and lowered my tear stricken face till our faces were inches apart. The tears kept flowing, but I dangerously whispered, "You shouldn't have made me do this. I loved and trusted you, but now, everyone in the whole school will know what an epic fail you are." His eyes got scared look as I took his phone and typed furiously for 5 minutes. I sent all the pictures he showed me to my phone.

Then I threw his phone on his chest and started walking out. He lashed out and tripped me. My legs crumpled and I fell, the tears coming back fresh. He leaned over me and flipped me on my back. "Let's forget about that, and I'll give you what I gave those other girls." He bribed. The tears came harder and I scrambled up and started toward the door. He grabbed my wrist, very hard, and snapped me back. I was too busy crying to do much, but I did manage to kick him in his special spot, but this time, 3x harder. He crumpled and stayed that way. I grabbed his phone and smashed it on the ground. It broke and I ran out of the classroom and ran down the halls. I passed Rachel and Percy and they looked at each other with love. I was happy that they worked things out, but when they saw me, I could only see concern and worry in their eyes. I ran to the library and went to my special spot. Nobody, not even the librarian, knows my special spot. I kinda built it. I found it about a month ago when I came in the summer, because the library has a summer reading program Under my favorite chair was a patch of rough carpet. All the other carpet is soft and the carpet under my chair should be softer, because all the feet wouldn't have walked on it, but it was as rough as sandpaper. I pulled back the corner and underneath that was a trap door. I pulled back the trap door and found a ladder leading to a simple concrete room. I'm guessing that it was made for the purpose of a storm shelter. I went down and fixed it up.

The walls were now painted purple and it had plush grey carpet. A replica of my library chair sat in a corner and a bookshelf sat next to it. A mini fridge sat at the corner in front of my chair. A purple lamp sat next to my chair and a desk sat in the middle of the wall opposite the lamp. A T.V. sat in the last corner and a small cot sat against the wall, cause sometimes I tell my dad I'm going over to a sleep over and I come here. I now come down the ladder and close the door before I hear Luke burst into the room yelling my name. I jump into the center of the room and burst into a wave of fresh tears. And here I am now. I've been here for about 10 minutes. I'm curled up in a fetal position in the middle of the floor and my body is shaking with quiet sobs. I still can't believe that sweet, kind, gentle Luke could've done all that to me. I loved him more then Percy was hot. And that boy is steaming in a freezer. I trusted him, but I was wrong. Nothing ever this bad had happened to me after my mom died. It hurt so much, I felt like my heart was about to die. I felt useless, used, wasted. It was awful. I heard the faint ring of last period and I picked myself of the plush floor. I made myself climb out of my clubhouse and secretly get out. I trudged to my locker and remembered that Percy was 4 lockers down from me! I couldn't talk to him. I sped up and made it to my locker before I saw anyone heading down my hall. I grabbed all my stuff and started down the hall before I heard two voices that made me want to cry. They were both male voices. One was smooth and the other gentle. I could identify immediately the voices. The smooth was Luke and the gentle one was Percy. I ran back to my locker and did something I would've never done if it wasn't for the circumstances.

I jumped into my locker squishing myself against the metal wall as I listened to the guys conversation. "I'm telling you she's no good." I heard the smooth voice, Luke. "How do you know?" The gentle voice asked, Percy. "Apart from Annabeth, she's the worst girl in this school." Luke's voice held contempt. I felt like ripping the metal door off and shutting Luke up once and for all, but I didn't dare. "What? Annabeth and Rachel are the best girls in this school. Annabeth is one of my best friends and I love Rachel." Percy argued. My heart swelled. I was one of his best friends. That meant a lot. "Come on. This morning, Annabeth showed me a bunch of pictures showing us going on dates and then her making out with some other guy. I broke up with her immediately. Also I saw Rachel kissing Ethan Nakamura behind the school dumpster." Luke was starting to get annoyed and I was just waiting for the right moment. "I don't know." Percy sounded disbelieving and skeptical. That was it. I burst out of the locker and tackled Luke. I heard a grunt from Luke and Percy said my name very confusedly. I flipped Luke over and planted my knee on his chest. I pushed my forearm up to his throat and a white-hot lump of heated emotions expanded in my chest. **(sound familiar?:D)**.

"I heard your conversation, Luke." Every word was clipped of and filled with venom. "YOU cheated on ME! Rachel and Ethan were never making out. You are a lying pathetic jerk. You just wanted Rachel for yourself, only to break her heart, like you broke mine. I hurt you then and I'm not afraid to hurt you now." I was sick of him messing up people's lives. He needed to stop. Percy was behind me and I'm guessing he had a look on his face like a mix of horror, disgust, and realization. "Luke, you were trying to take Rachel?" Percy's voice was dangerously quiet. "Uh, duh. She has a great personality and she is so hot. Every guy looks at her with wanting. You're so dense Percy." Luke drawled. I saw Percy tense up. "Go ahead, Percy." I said in a sugary sweet voice that completely gave away my intentions. I moved my knee so it was horizontal on his chest and I pressed my arm and knee down harder. In the heat of the moment, Luke's legs were splayed and Percy knew what I was talking about. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and his troublemaker smile reappeared, only it was more evil. He drew his foot back and let it fly. Luke realized what was happening only to late. His eyes widened and then came the kick. His face scrunched up in pain and he screamed in pain. Percy helped me up and Luke started rolling on the floor in pain, moaning in agony. "Good kick." I congratulate him.

"Thanks. Nice tackle and judo-flip." He answers. "Thanks." "So what did you mean by he was cheating on you?" Percy seemed utterly confused. "Well,Luke said that it was me making out with some other guy, when it was him making out with some other girl. Luke showed me those pictures. I was devastated." I explain, my voice catching every time I said Luke's name. He nodded. "Did he give you this bruise?" His fingers brushed over the bruise on my cheek. "Yes and one on my wrist." I show him the inside of my wrist, still red, purple, blue, and black from when he snapped me back. It hurt tremendously. "But I'm fine. I see you and Rachel patched things up." I commented. "Yes, but why is your fist bleeding?" He wouldn't stop. "I punched Luke in the nose and my fist started bleeding." "Okay. I've got to go." He agreed with my inner feelings. "Me too." I walk away, out the door and into new beginnings.

* * *

**Kinda Cliffy!**

**Anyway, please do the 2 r's, Read and Review! If you love it, please tell me in reviews. **

**Keep reading and Keep Posted!**

**BookLover86 Out! ;)**


End file.
